La pinguina canadiense
by Xiomy Kroeger Lavigne
Summary: Kowalski conoce a una pinguina llamada Avril y se enamora de ella y ella de el , pero el alto tiene una relacion con Doris la delfin , y sus amigos no sabian de esto
1. PRESENTACION

La Pingüina Canadiense part. 1

Presentacion

Era un dia normal en central park los pingüinos estaban entrenando hasta que llega Alice con una caja proveniente de Canada

Alice: Bien fenomenos tienen una amiga

(Se va Alice)

Skipper: Mantenganse alerta muchachos , puede ser un espia de espraculo , Hans u otro enemigo

(La caja se abre)

Avril: Hola soy Avril

(Kowalski pone cara de tonto)

Skipper: Hola , asi que eres nueva y tu nombre es Avril , Cierto?

(Diciendolo Sarcastico)

Avril: Eh soy nueva y mi nombre es Avril -.-

Cabo: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Cabo (:

(Kowalski se acerca)

Kowalski: Hola soy Kowalski

(Dice Kowalski como bobo)

Avril: Mucho gusto Kowalski (:

(Kowalski piensa)

Kowalski: Espera Kowalski tu estas con Doris y si me enamoro de ella seria infidelidad , pero es tan bella NO controlate

(Kowalski se tira una cachetada)

Avril: Emmm ok?

Rico: Yo rico :3

Skipper: Y supongo que yo soy Skipper .

Avril: Espia -.- que dices?

Skipper: Yo nada :/

Avril: Bueno como sabran me quedare aquí , hasta que mi cuidador pida que me regresen a mi zoologico (:

Cabo: De donde eres (:

Avril: Vengo de Canada , soy de Ottawa

Skipper: Y como quieres que te creamos . , Kowalski analisis

Kowalski: Tiene razon es de Canada , su patitta tiene una etiqueta con la bandera de Canada

Skipper: Eso quiere que crea , Rico , Cabo agarrenla de las aletas

Avrl: Que tienen sueltenme

Skipper: Lo sabia :( ahora te vas de la base

Kowalski: SKIPPER BASTA AVRIL NO ES UNA ESPIA

Avril: Gracias Kowalski

(Kow se sonroja)

Kowalski: Lo sentimos Avril , Skipper cree eso cuando hay nuevos aquí

Avril: Ja-ja como no l:(

Cabo: Avril , quisieras que te mostremos todos los habitats

Avril: No esta mal vamos

Skipper: Procura no hacer cosas de espias

Kowalski: Basta…!

Avril: Gracias Kow (:

Kowalski: Ok , quisiera que usted pase primero

(Le dice en voz seductora)

Avril: :3 Ok como tu digas

(Los pingüinos salen de la base y se dirgen primero al habitat de las nutrias)

Avril: Que lugar tan hermoso , a donde me llevan :)

Kowalski: Vamos a presentarte a una amiga que vive ahi

Avril: Bien pues :)

Cabo: Ella es bien buena

Rico: Sip

Skipper: Y llegamos…!

Avril: Chicos que es ese lugar tan oscuro

Kowalski: Tranquila *La abraza*

Skipper: Hola , Marlene…..?

Avril: ¿Quién es Marlene? *Habla miedosa*

Kowalski: Ella es la quien vas a conocer

Avril: Que bien

(En eso llega Marlene con una nueva amiga llamada Demi , una nutria crema con ojos celestes)

Marlene: Hola chicos que les trae por aquí

Cabo: Vinimos a presentarte a una nueva amiga

Marlene: Yo tambien amigos

Kowalski: Presentanos a tu amigo o amiga

Marlene: Es una amiga

Kowalski: La de nosotros tambien

Marlene: Ok , amigos , les presento a Demetria , pero le pueden decir Demi

Demi: Hola chicos un gusto conocerlos

Cabo: Un gusto mi nombre es Cabo

Demi: Hola Cabo *le saluda dulcemente*

Kowalski: Hola Demi me llamo Kowalski

Demi: Un gustazo

Skipper: Soy Skipper un placer conocerte Demi

Demi: Hola Skipper igual el mio

Rico: Y yo me llamo Rico

Demi: Hola Rico

Marlene: Wow Demi que rapido enlace social

Demi: Jajaja

Marlene: Y ustedes no nos van a presentar a su amiga

Cabo: Ah si , Marlene ella es *Kowalski lo interrumpe*

Kowalski: Ella es Avril

Marlene: Hola Avril un gusto me llamo Marlene

Avril: Un gusto Marlene ojala seamos buenas amigas

Marlene: Lo mismo digo yo (:

Avril: Wow enserio

Demi: Hola Avril soy Demi un placer

Avril: Igual el mio Demi

Marlene: Oye Avril ¿Eres de E.E.U.U?

Avril: No , yo soy de Canada

Marlene: Con razon

Avril: ;) Bueno nenas las dejo

Marlene: Tan pronto querida

Skipper: Despues viene , va a ir a conocer a los demas

Marlene: Entonces , nos vemos mas tarde Avril

Avril: Bueno adios chicas *Se van los 5 pinguinos*

(En eso se van al habitat de los simios)

Mason: Hola pinguinos que se les ofrece

Skipper: Hola te presentamos a Avril , es de Canada

Mason: Hola Avril , un placer conocerte *Le estrecha la aleta*

Avril: *Sonrojada* Tambien el mio , oigan y ese simio que esta dormido

Mason: Oh ese es Philp , despierta *Lo vota*

Avril: e.e que raro xD

Mason: Phip ella es Avril , es de Canada

Avril: No habla no

Mason: No pero el habla lenguaje mudo y yo le entiendo

Avril: Ok Philp , que opinas de mi llegada a New York

Mason: Philp dice _"Que bien que llegues Avril , ojala te acostumbres"_

Avril: Woao como lo entiendes

Mason: Despues te enseño

Avril: que bien n.n

Kowalski: Avril , falta varios habitats que conozcas

Avril: Bueno Mason y Philp , despues los veo mas tarde , adios

(Y asi pasaron a todos los habitats , pero les falto uno que ellos no querian que Avril conozca)

Skipper: Bien Avril , conocistes todos los habitats

Avril: Espera Skipper , falta uno

Skipper: Ah si falta uno *Dice medio nervioso*

Avril: Me llevan a conocerlo , siii

Skipper: Kowalski , lleva a Avril al habitat de esos lemures

Kowalski: Ok ;) Avril vamos *La lleva del brazo*

Avril: Si ok vamos *Se van al habitat de los lemures*

Skipper: Pobre Avril

(En el habitat de los lemures)

Julien: Mort ya te dije que no toques los pies reales

Mort: Son suavecitos

Julien: Mort una mas y te pateo

Maurice: Su majestad no deberia hacer eso

Julien: ¡Claro que si! *Patea a Mort*

(Afuera del habitat)

Avril: Que bonito habitat *Ve a Mort volando por la patada de Julien* , que fue eso Kowalski

Kowalski: Es Mort xD

Avril: Pobrecito quien lo habra pateado asi

Kowalski: Ya lo conoceras *Entran al habitat de los lemures*

Rey Julien: Oye monja que haces aquí en mi reyno

Avril: ¡Se puede saber por que pateaste a ese pobre lemur!

Rey Julien: Monja que te importa

Avril: Mas respeto amigo , me llamo Avril , y no me gusto tu forma de ser con ese pequeñito

Rey Julien: Y tu sabes quien soy yo

Avril: No pues presentate

Julien: Yo soy tu rey Julien , y me tendras que obedecer en todo

Avril: Ah si , obligame

Kowalski: Basta Julien , Avril *susurra* no le hagas caso

Avril: Ok *Llega Mort , con moretones*

Mort: Llegue

Avril: :O ¿Qué te paso?

Mort: ._. me pateo por tocar los pies

Avril: Pero que ternurita , como te llamas

Mort: Mort , me llamo Mort

Avril: Mort un gusto , me llamo Avril , si me necesitas , ya sabes donde encontrarme

Mort:

Maurice: Pero que grosero , me llamo Maurice , y tu

Avril: Me llamo Avril , un gusto Maurice

Maurice: Ok Avril

Avril: Me tengo que ir , de seguro , Skipper me estara esperando con los demas , ah y tambien a Kowalski

Maurice: Bueno adios *Se van los pinguinos*

En la base:

Skipper: Tanto se demoran estos loquillos

Cabo: Que habra pasado

*Llegan los dos pinguinos*

Skipper: ¿Dónde han estado?

Kowalski: Estabamos con los lemures , ojala hubieras visto a Avril enfrentarse con Julien xD

Skipper: Jaja supongo *Abre sus ojos como platos* , que Avril que

Avril: Le dije algo a ese lemur presumido

Kowalski: Jjajaja see

_*Flash Back*_

_Rey Julien: Oye monja que haces aquí en mi reyno_

_Avril: ¡Se puede saber por que pateaste a ese pobre lemur!_

_Rey Julien: Monja que te importa_

_Avril: Mas respeto amigo , me llamo Avril , y no me gusto tu forma de ser con ese pequeñito_

_Rey Julien: Y tu sabes quien soy yo_

_Avril: No pues presentate_

_Julien: Yo soy tu rey Julien , y me tendras que obedecer en todo_

_Avril: Ah si , obligame_

_Kowalski: Basta Julien , Avril *susurra* no le hagas caso _

_*Fin del flash back*_

Avril: Y asi sucedieron las cosas

Skipper: Oye chiquita , quieres visitar a Marlene y Demi para que hablen cosas de chicas

Avril: Ok , si me acompañan , me da un poco de palta xD

Kowalski: El placer es nuestro *Le estrecha la aleta*

Avril: xD Ok

*Se van al habitat de las nutrias*

Marlene: Que buen dia es de hoy xD

Demi: No te entendi ._.

Marlene: Buen dia , la llegada de Avril y tuya me alegraron el dia

*Entran los ahora 5 pinguinos*

Avril: Hola…!

Marlene: Hola Avril , hola chicos que les trae por aquí

Skipper: No era que querias que Avril venga aquí con ustedes

Marlene: Ah se me olvido jeje :D

Demi: Que tal si hacemos una reunion de amiguis

Todos: DEMI

Demi: Hay chicos , andele por fis sii

Skipper: Tiene razon , reunion de amiguis

Avril: *Riendose* matate oe xD

Rico: ¿KABOOM?

Avril: No ahora no xD

Marlene: Que tal si cantamos una cancion

Avril: Buena idea un karaoke

Kowalski: ¿Quién empieza?

Demi: Tu y Avril son los primeros en cantar

Avril: Pero yo no ser cantar

Kowalski: Yo menos

Demi: Solo sigan la letra de esta cancion

Skipper: Vamos , no sean miedosos

Avril: Ok , empiezas tu Kowalski

_*Inicio del canto*_

_Kowalski: Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi , cuando de aquí te alejas_

_Avril: Se que el insonmio sigue por ahí , esperando que intente dormir_

_Kowalski: Me he quedado solo y asi lo planeaba vivir_

_Avril: Me he quedado sola y sin ti , es tan facil volverse loco_

_Kowalski: Estoy tocando fondo _

_Avril: Me niego a estar sin ti_

_Kowalski: Te tengo que recuperar o de una vez dejarte ir_

_Avril: Estoy tocando fondo_

_Kowalski: Me duele hablar de ti _

_Avril: No quiero disimular, el resto de mi vida_

_Kowalski: Afuera de la angustia , hablarte de ti , cuando de aquí te alejas_

_Avril: Se que el insonmio sigue por ahí , esperando que intente dormir_

_Kowalski: Me he quedado solo y asi lo planeaba vivir_

_Avril: Me he quedado sola y sin ti , es tan facil volverse loco_

_Kowalski: Estoy tocando fondo _

_Avril: Me niego a estar sin ti_

_Kowalski: Te tengo que recuperar o de una vez dejarte ir_

_Avril: Estoy tocando fondo_

_Kowalski: Me duele hablar de ti _

_Avril: No quiero disimular, el resto de mi vida , que no me importas maaaas_

_Kowalski: Estoy tocando fondo _

_Avril: Me niego a estar sin ti_

_Kowalski: Te tengo que recuperar o de una vez dejarte ir_

_Avril: Estoy tocando fondo_

_Kowalski: Me duele hablar de ti _

_Avril: No quiero disimular el resto de mi vida uh uh uh noo_

_*Fin del canto*_

_(Tema: Tocando fondo-Artista: Kalimba)_

Marlene: *Llorando* Que hermosa cancion , me mataron x.x

Demi: No sabia que Avril y Kowalski tenian una hermosa voz , hasta Skipper , Cabo y Rico estan llorando

Skipper: *Sniff* Soldado me hiciste llorar y tu tambien Avril

Kowalski: Creo que la cancion salio del corazon

Cabo: Otra dupla para que canten una cancion

Avril: Ya se (._.)/

Demi: ¿Quiénes?

Avril: Marlene y Skipper , por llorones ahora cantan xD

Skipper: Bueno es nuestro castigo xD

Marlene: Yo se una cancion , aquí tengo la letra

Kowalski: Que esperan , canten xD

_*Inicio del canto*_

_Skipper: Estar contigo , es como tocar el cielo con las manos , como el sol de primer dia en verano , como en un cuento , estar contigo_

_Marlene: Estar contigo , desvelando uno por uno tus secretos , descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro , lo dejo todo por un momento de estar contigo_

_Skipper: Yo siento que tu compañía , es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida_

_Los dos: La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante , de todo lo que tengo , es lo mas importante_

_*Coro*_

_Los dos: De estar contigo , es como un sueño , de que no quiero despertar , cierro los ojos y no estas , vivir contigo , es mi deseo , es todo lo que quiero hacer que a tu lado puedo ser _

_Skipper: Solo yo mismo_

_Marlene: Solo yo misma_

_Skipper: Solo yo mismo_

_Marlene: Tan solo yo misma_

_Marlene: Estar contigo , es que cada dia sea diferente , siempre hay algo que consigues sorprenderme _

_Skipper: Es como un juego que me divierte , estar contigo_

_Los dos: Yo siento que tu compañía , es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida _

_Skipper: La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante , de todo lo que tengo_

_Marlene: De todo lo que tengo_

_Skipper: Es lo mas importante_

_Marlene: Es lo mas importante_

_Los dos: Estar contigo , es como un sueño , de que no quiero despertar , cierro los ojos y no estas , vivir contigo , es mi deseo , es todo que quiero hacer que a tu lado puedo ser _

_Skipper: Solo yo mismo_

_Marlene: Solo yo misma_

_Skipper: Tan solo yo mismo_

_Marlene: Tan solo yo misma_

_Skipper: Para siempre niña_

_Los dos: Para siempre_

_Los dos: Estar contigo_

_Skipper: Estar contigo_

_Los dos: Es como un sueño_

_Skipper: Es como un sueño_

_Los dos: De que no quiero despertar , cierro los ojos y no estas , vivir contigo _

_Marlene: Vivir contigo _

_Los dos: Es mi deseo_

_Marlene: Es mi deseo_

_Los dos: Es todo lo que quiero ser que tu lado puedo ser _

_Skipper: Solo yo mismo_

_Marlene: Solo yo misma_

_Skipper: Yo puedo ser tan solo yo mismo_

_Marlene: Tan solo yo misma_

_*Fin del canto*_

_(Tema: Estar contigo-Artista: Alex Ubago)_

Demi: e.e Ok , bien aplausos *Aplauden*

Kowalski: Los vi frios xD

Avril: Jjajajaja que bueno , podemos jugar a algo

Skipper: Ya se (._.)/

Cabo: A que

Skipper: Twister

Todos: ¡SKIPPER¡

Skipper: Que xD

Kowalski: Ok quien empieza

Demi: Skipper , por mongol xD

Avril: Ok Skipper aleta derecha en el color rojo

*Pone en el color indicado*

Avril: Bien me toca a mi , pie derecho en el color azul

*Pone su pie*

Asi pasaron varias horas de jugar al twister , ya que vino una posicion que le toco a Kowalski

Demi: Bien Kowalski *Sufriendo* te toca aleta izquierda en el color verde

Kowalski: Ok *Sufre* , lo siento xD

Avril: No hay que lamentar

Avril se perdio en los ojos azules del teniente y el teniente se pierde en los ojos verdes de la pinguina

Demi: Bien Avril , pie izquierdo en el color verde

Avril en un mal movimiento hace que los demas se desbalanciara hasta provocar una caida , la pinguina cae encima de Kowalski y se miran como para darse un beso

Marlene: Jjajajajajajajjaja miren a Avril , ni lleva un dia , ya esta apegada a Kowalski

Todos: Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Avril: *Sonrojada* Ya basta chicos xD , que me hacen dar palta

Kowalski: *Recontrasonrojado* Si , Avril es una amiga

Skipper: Ya pe soldado , si te vi como te perdias en sus ojos verdes

Kowalski: Que yo que

Skipper: Y a ti Avril en sus ojos azules

Avril: Skipper ya no me molestes xD

Kowalski: ES-UNA-AMIGA

Avril: Uy ya se armo la pelea xD

Demi: Oh matenla xD

*Le tiran cosas*

Skipper: Avril , quisieras quedarte con Demi y Marlene para hablar sobre sus cosas xD

Avril: Dejame pensarlo


	2. MI CUARTO

Mi Cuarto

Avril estaba pensativa durante 5 minutos hasta que Demi rompe el silencio

Demi: Avril

Avril: Ah si

Skipper: Ya decidiste

Marlene: Andale nena

Avril: Ok , si Kowalski dejaria de ser mi caballero de compañía xD

Kowalski: Como tu digas

Skipper: Bien Avril , te dejamos con ellas

Avril: Ok

Cabo: Adios , nos vemos mas tarde *Se van los 4 pinguinos*

Avril: Chicas creo que me estoy enamorando

Marlene: De quien

Avril: Pero lo malo es que estoy comprometida con mi novio de Canada

Demi: Owwww que bonito :3

Avril: Pero es alguien de este zoologico

Demi: :O

Avril: Espero que no tenga una relacion con ella

En la base:

Skipper: Bien soldados empieza la operación "Cuarto Reluciente" , Kowalski , arregla el equipaje de Avril , mientras Cabo , Rico y yo , limpiamos la nueva habitacion de Avril

Kowalski: Entendido *Empieza a revisar el equipaje*

En el habitat de Marlene:

Marlene: Espera , espera , como es que estas a punto de casarte y encima estas enamorada de uno de los animales del zoologico

Avril: No se amiga , me siento asi , pero esto de ahora , no lo habia sentido por otro macho

Demi: Se nota que es amor puro

Avril: Nose creo que si

Marlene: ¿Es uno de los 4 pinguinos , no?

Avril: La verdad , si *Agacha su cabeza de apenada*

Demi: ¿Quién?

Marlene: Dime quien

Avril: Nose

Marlene: Skipper , no

Avril: *Niega*

Marlene: Cabo…..?

Avril: *Niega*

Marlene: Rico

Avril: *Niega*

Marlene: Solo falta uno , Kowalski

Avril: *Asiente algo apenada*

Marlene: Ah see *Se pone en shock* espera que tu que O.o

Avril: Nose si es amor o amistad por el , pero no le digan nada , no sean fregonas

Marlene: Ok Avril *Pensando* , no te quiero herirte Avril , pero Kowalski esta con Doris , si supieras *Lo dice pensando*

Avril: Marlene ¿En que piensas?

Marlene: Ah , en tu pregunta , no se lo dire a nadie

En la base:

Skipper: Kowalski , ahora , abre el equipaje de Avril y revisa que cosas hay , para ubicarlas en su nueva habitacion

Kowalski: Ok , en su maleta hay una libreta con lapiz , una tablet , un MP3 , un perfume , por los calzones de Einstein

Skipper: ¿Qué paso soldado?

Kowalski: *Trata de no llorar* no sabia que Avril , se iba a casar , encontre un velo con piedritas preciosas , y una foto de ella con su novio

Skipper: Soldado , ¿Estas bien?

Kowalski: Si , sino que me quede en shock al ver su velo

Skipper: Pero tu crees que ella se case aquí en New York

Kowalski: ._. nose

En el habitat de Marlene:

Marlene: Oye Avril , estas bien

Avril: Nose , me siento un poco apenada

Marlene: Tranquila , que tal si quieres reir de algo

Avril: Mmmm si , dime un chiste

Marlene: ¿Cuál es el colmo de un bombero?

Avril y Demi: ¿Cuál?

Marlene: Llamarse Armando Fuegos

Avril y Demi: jajajjajaajajjajjajjaajajajaajajajajaj

Avril: Yo tengo uno

Marlene: Dinos

Avril: ¿Qué pide un huerfano en una pizzeria?

Marlene: ¿Qué cosa pide?

Avril: Una familiar

Marlene y Demi: Jjajajajaajajajajjajajajajajaajjajajaajjaja

Demi: Yo tengo otro

Avril: Dinos

Demi: ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un teatro y una combi?

Avril: ¿Cuál?

Demi: Que en el teatro haces teatro xD

Marlene: ¿Y la combi?

Demi: Que teatropeya xD

Avril y Demi: Jjjajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajaajaj ajjaajaj xD

Pasaron 4 horas de risas y loqueadas hasta que Avril y Demi decidieron dormirse y ¿Dónde habia espacio para Marlene?

*Llegan los pinguinos*

Skipper: Marlene

Marlene: *Ssshhh* Avril y Demi se quedaron dormidas

Skipper: Vinimos por Avril , Kowalski cargala hasta la base

Kowalski: Ok señor

Al teniente le tentaba cargala , besarla , se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la canadiense

Skipper: ¿Qué gran fuerza?

Kowalski: xD *La carga*

Skipper: Bueno Marlene nos vemos mañana , ya que esta chiquita esta dormida

Kowalski: Como un angelito

Skipper: Bueno okz

*Se van los pinguinos*

Marlene: ¿Qué extraño fue el comentario de Kowalski? :/

Demi: *Despertando* ¿Qué cosa fue extraño para ti?

Marlene: No nada , duerme querida

En la base:

Skipper: Soldado bajala con cuidado

Kowalski: *Bajando las escaleras* Ok , sigue mas dormida que creo que la doparon xD

Skipper: Llevala a la litera numero 1

Kowalski: *Recostandola* , creo que esta despertando

Avril: *Despertando* , ¿Dónde estoy?

Cabo: Tranquia , hueles raro

Avril: No recuerdo nada

Skipper: Kowalski , analisis

Kowalski: Creo que Avril se , embriago

Skipper: Enserio o_O , parece que no

Kowalski: Si dijo "No recuerdo nada"

Skipper: Entonces dale algo para esa resaca que tiene

*Llega Marlene*

Marlene: Chicos *Tocando la puerta* , alguien sabe como controlar la resaca

Skipper: Tu tambien Marlene

Marlene: Yo no , sino la loca de Demi

Skipper: Pasa

Marlene: *Entrando* , Oigan , ¿Avril esta bien?

Kowalski: Esta perfecta , se tomo un vaso de agua y un antidoto antiresaca

Marlene: Pueden hacer eso con Demi , me conto que cuando toma licor , se vuele , SE VUELVE LOCA

Kowalski: Demi ven

Demi: ¿Quién $%#$ eres?

Kowalski: Tranquila , toma esto

Demi: *Se toma el agua y el antiresacas*

Skipper: Kowalski , creo que esta haciendo efecto

Demi: Que , que , que me paso , ¿Dónde estoy?

Avril: Tranquila , creo que tu vino tinto blanco te dejo asi media borrachita xD ajjaja , loca

Kowalski: Avril , ¿Estas bien?

Avril: Si , me siento renovada

Demi: Oigan me quiero ir , Marlene vamos , que quiero hacer la meme otra vez

Marlene: Bueno me voy , por que yo al igual que Demi quiero hacer la meme

*Se van las nutrias*

Skipper: Avril , Kowalski te quiere mostrar algo

Avril: A ver que cosa :D

Kowalski: Avril , primero te voy a bendar los ojos que tienes

Avril: Ni modo xD *Le bendan los ojos*

Kowalski: Camina

Avril: Esto parece mi noche de bodas o que…? xD

El comentario de Avril hizo que Kowalski se ponga raro

Kowalski: No xD , ni siquiera estas casada o lo estaras

Avril: Jjajajaj que hablas , soy soltera

Kowalski: *Pensando* No , tu no eres soltera estas comprometida , que es otra cosa

Avril: Ya me pueden decir a donde #%&! me estan llevando

Kowalski: Llegamos *Le quita la benda*

Skipper: Avril , mira la gran sorpresa

Avril: :O :¨) , para mi *Llora de alegria* , mi propia habitacon , gracias chicos valen 1000

Kowalski: No hay nada que agradecer , lo hicimos pensando en ti

Cabo: Mira bajo tu almohada

Avril: Wow , yo queria uno cuando era pequeña , gracias Cabo

Skipper: ¿Qué le diste joven Cabo?

Cabo: Un lunacornio (: para que se divierta

Avril: Nadie tendran un ragaito para mi :D , aparte de Cabo

Rico: ¿Kaboom?

Avril: Woao un cohete , para mandar a la luna a ese lemur

Skipper: Yo te doi una caja de chocolate suizo

Avril: A ver dejame probar uno *Prueba* uumm rico , me guta

Kowalski: Yo te tengo uno especial , para ti

Avril: ¿Cuál?

Kowalski: Mira , un osito de peluche que dice _"I LOVE SCIENCIE"_ y un libro de ciencias

Avril: (: Woao , yo amo la ciencia , me enseñas mas tarde

Kowalski: *Pensando* Yo te enseño cuantas veces quieras

Avril: (: Siii

Kowalsi: Si te enseño baby

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Avril

Avril: Ñeeeeeeee C:

Skipper: Avril , en un momneto te llamamos para que cenes

Avril: Ok Skipper , dejame un ratito estar en mi espacio de armonia

Skipper: Te dejamos

*Se van*

Avril: *Cierra la puerta* , woao , creo que sere la favorita de los pinguinos , pero *Mira la foto* , no puedo pensar en Kowalski , si estoy contigo Chad , algun dia volvere a Ottawa y cumpliremos en sueño de casarnos y formar una familia

Afuera:

Skipper: Rico , sorprendeme

Rico estaba cortando el sushi con sus maniobras de siempre

Cabo: ¡Super!

Skipper: Kowalski , llama a Avril para que cene con nosotros

En el cuarto de Avril:

Avril: *Cantando* Estas ahí , en medio de la multitud , esa letra de musica es un daño , como lo sorprenderia

Kowalski: *Tocando la puerta* Avril , ¿Quieres cenar o te traemos la cena a ti?

Avril: Ahorita voy *Apaga su MP3*

Afuera:

Skipper: Tanto se demoran

*Llegan los dos pinguinos*

Avril: Por fin , ¿Qué hay de comer?

Kowalski: Solo espra

*Sale Rico con cinco platos de comida tapado*

Rico: Lito

Skipper: Wow wow , a lo elegante

Kowalski: (: Lista

Avril: Seee

Cabo: Yupi a comer xD

*Abren los platos*

Avril: No molesten :D , es sushi , mo me $%#% , me lo como ahora xD

Kowalski: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja , come primor xD

Avril: Que o_O

Skipper: No le hagas caso a ese loco

Avril: (:

Asi pasaron el rato hablando platicando y jugando hasta que todos deciden dormirse

Skipper: Muchachos hay que dormir , quiero hacer la meme

Avril: Yo no , quisiera estar en mi cuarto viendo TV

Kowalski: Bueno Avril , buenas noches

Avril: Buenas noches Kowalski , buenas noches chicos

*Se va a su cuarto*

Avril: *Hechada en su cama* , hay que lindo , ojala sea lo que estoy buscando , quisiera ser un super heroe y defenderte contra el mal….

Continuara:...


	3. TRASLADO

Traslado

Avril no paraba de cantar hasta que le agarra el sueño y empieza a dormirse y en eso tiene un sueño medio rarito

_*Inicio del sueño*_

Avril: Woao que lindo es tener un amigo como tu Kowalski

_Kowalski: Avril dime si quieres Kowy_

_Avril: Jjajaj :D gracioso , Kowalski _

_Kowalski: Dime Avril_

_Avril: Hay algo…algo…..que debo…..que debo confesarte_

_Kowalski: Que cosa (:_

_Avril: Kowalski , yo…..yo ya no lo voy a ocultar mas _

_Kowalski: Avril que cosa_

_Avril: ¡KOWALSKI YO TE AMO!_

_Kowalski: Avril , ._. nose , yo tengo una novia que amo _

_Avril: D: Por que no me amas a mi , por que el deseo es mas fuerte que los sentimientos_

_Kowalski: Avril yo _

_Avril: Por que no me dices las cosas claras_

_Kowalski: Tu no me causas sentimientos , me causas deseos_

_Avril: Si , pero tu me causas sentimiento_

_Kowalski: Avril , yo no te amo _

_Avril: Pero…..yo….yo_

_Kowalski: Basta , Avril , te dire algo_

_Avril: Dime_

_Kowalski: Yo…te…odio _

_En eso Kowalski ahorca a la pinguina y le dice cosas que le hicieron sentir mal_

_Avril: *A medio respirar* sueltame , yo te odio , sueltame savandija _

_Kowalski: *Saca un arma* Te vas a morir , por lo resbalosa que eres , te vas a morir_

_Avril: No no me mates_

_Kowalski: *Dispara*_

_Avril: NOOOO_

_Kowalski: Te lo dije_

_*Fin del sueño*_

Avril: *Gritando* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , NOOOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE MAAAAATEEEEEEEES

Kowalski: *Entrando* Avril , Avril controlate , que tienes

Avril: Tu….tu , no me mataste

Kowalski: Que hablas , yo como haria eso

Avril: Tengo miedo , ayudame Kowalski *Empieza a llorar*

Kowalski: Tranquila , creo que tuviste una pesadilla

Afuera en la isla de concreto

Skipper: ¿Dónde esta Kowalski?

Cabo: Creo que fue a ver a Avril

Skipper: Hablando de Avril , la escuche gritar hace rato

Cabo: Hay que ir a verla

Skipper: Wow wow , ahí viene Kowalski con Avril

*Llegan los dos pinguinos*

Kowalski: Bueno Avril quedate a ver como entrenamos

Avril: Ok eso creo que me quitara mi susto

Kowalski: *La abraza* Te quiero como una amiga

Avril: *Sonrojada* Ok (:

Así los pinguinos entrenaron hasta que Avril olvida todo y decide irse a su cuarto

Avril: Bien , me voy , creo que voy a escribr una canción :3

Kowalski: ¿Estas bien Avril?

Avril: Si , adios

*Se va la pinguina*

Skipper: ¡QUE ESPERAN MUCHACHOS VAMOS!

En el cuarto de Avril

Avril: Que raro , voy a cantar esta letra

_*Inicio de la cancion*_

_El la estaba esperando con una flor amarilla_

_Ella lo estaba soñando con las luz en su pupila_

_El amarillo de sol iluminaba la esquina (Esquina)_

_Lo sentia tan cercano , lo sentia desde linea_

_Coro:_

_Ella sabia , que sabia , que algun dia pasaria , que vendrian a buscarla con sus flores amarillas_

_No te apures , no detengas , el instante del encuentro , esta dicho , que es un hecho , no la pierdas no hay derecho , no te olvides que la vida , casi nunca esta dormida_

_En ese bar tan desierto no esperaba el encuentro (Encuentro) _

_Ella llego en limosina amarilla por su puesto _

_El se acerco de de repente la miro tan defrente (Defrente)_

_Toda una vida muy soñada y no pudo decir nada_

_Coro:_

_Ella sabia , que sabia , que algun dia pasaria , que vendrian a buscarla con sus flores amarillas_

_No te apures , no detengas , el instante del encuentro , esta dicho , que es un hecho , no la pierdas no hay derecho , no te olvides que la vida , casi nunca esta dormida_

_Flores amarillas_

_Coro:_

_Ella sabia , que sabia , que algun dia pasaria , que vendrian a buscarla con sus flores amarillas_

_No te apures , no detengas , el instante del encuentro , esta dicho , que es un hecho , no la pierdas no hay derecho , no te olvides que la vida , casi nunca esta dormida_

_Ella sabia , el sabia , el sabia , yo sabia , se olvidaron de su flooooreeees amariiillas_

_*Fin del canto*_

_(Tema: Flores Amarillas-Artista: Floricienta)_

Avril: Woao , amo esta cancion , hay Kowalski lo que sentiria por ti es amor o amistad , NO Avril , pronto seras la señora Kroeger , controlate

En eso llega el pingüino alto

Kowalski: *Entrando* Toc-toc se puede

Avril: *Nerviosa* Si si pasa

Kowalski: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Avril: Ufff muy bien y escribiendo es muy grata tu visita .-.

Kowalski: Oye Avril para conocernos mas , dime cuales son tu gustos

Avril: No , los tuyos Kowalski (:

Kowalski: Jajaja esta bien :D , yo…..amo…la…..ciencia C:

Avril: No te olvides de tu promesa (:

_*Flash back*_

_Kowalski: Yo te tengo uno especial , para ti_

_Avril: ¿Cuál?_

_Kowalski: Mira , un osito de peluche que dice "I LOVE SCIENCIE" y un libro de ciencias _

_Avril: (: Woao , yo amo la ciencia , me enseñas mas tarde _

_Kowalski: *Pensando* Yo te enseño cuantas veces quieras_

_Avril: (: Siii_

_Kowalsi: Si te enseño baby_

_Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Avril_

_Avril: Ñeeeeeeee C:_

_*Fin del flash back*_

Kowalski: Si , mañana si quieres

Avril: C:

Kowalski: Y dime un gusto tuyo

Avril: Me gusta cantar y algo mas de ti…..?

Kowalski: Soy detalloso

Avril: Woao (: no me digas xD

Kowalski: Pues si te digo

Avril: Bueno a mi me gusta estar con mis amigos :B

En eso Kowalski se acerca mas a ella con el fin de robarle un beso :*

Kowalski: ¿Sabes cual es mi mayor gusto?

Avril: No :D dime

Kowalski: Es alguien especial que esta en este zoologico

Avril: *Nerviosa* Ok , oye ya acabaste tu entrenamiento

Kowalski: No pero vine para preguntarte algo

Avril: ¿Qué cosa?

Kowalski: Avril , ¿Quisieras salir conmigo mañana o pasado , para conocernos mas?

Avril: Claro que si Kowalski , estoy tan dispuesta a salir mañana o pasado

Kowalski: Bueno adios Avril , me voy a entrenar con Skipper (:

Avril: Claro adios ._.

Kowalski: Y yo se que talvez

Avril: Tu escuchas mi cancion , yo se….

Kowalski: Te veo mas tarde (:

Avril: Jajajajaj lose *Abrazo* , TQM

Kowalski: Yo tambien *Se va*

Avril: Ñeeeeeee C: Marlene y Demi deben saber esto *Se tira a su cama*

En la isla de concreto

Skipper: Bien soldados terminamos , Cabo , ¿Qué haras en tu tiempo libre?

Cabo: Ver a los Lunacornios (:

Skipper: ¿Y tu Rico?

Rico: KABOOM y Perki (:

Skipper: ¿Y tu Kowalski?

Kowalski: Invitare a Avril a una cita para conocernos bien y contarle lo bueno que es New York

Skipper: Ok , disfruten su dia libre hasta pasado mañana

En el cuarto de Avril

Avril: Te comenze por extrañar pero empeze a necesitarte luego… , por que ponen canciones corta venas *Cambia la emisora de radio*

Radio: Y ahora vamos con una cancion que todo rockero escucha

Avril: ¿Cuál?

Radio: La cancion es Boys Don't Cray de The Cure

Avril: Ahhhhh , amo esta cancion

La pinguina loca de ojos verdes estaba cantando hasta que alguien toca su puerta

Kowalski: *Toca la puerta* Avril , se puede….?

Avril: Kowalski , si pasa

Kowalski: Oye Avril , que tal si mañana ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Avril: Jajajaja yo gustosa salgo contigo mañana

_*Inicio del canto*_

_Kowalski: Outside the gates of heaven oh, there lives a unicorn_

_Avril: I close my eyes to seven oh, this world is not my home  
Kowalski: a broken heart in danger and a pillow filled with tears  
Avril: oh, can you see the strangers? In the pain and in the fears_

_Kowalski: can you feel my heart? Baby don't give up  
can you feel my love tonight?  
Avril: In 100 years love is illegal_

_Kowalski: in 100 years from now  
Avril: in 100 years love is illegal in this lonely, heartbreak town_

_Kowalski: in 100 years love is illegal_

_Avril: all your dreams will die  
Kowalski: in 100 years love is illegal_

_Avril: and your hope will not survive_

_Los dos: L.o.v.e. love is illegal in my heart hear my heart is beating l.o.v.e. love is illegal in my heart hear my heart is beating  
Kowalski: You're looking through a fire computers everywhere_

_Avril: oh, you're a shotgun rider controllers here and there_

_Kowalski:_ _and you read old love letters drowning in the sea  
Avril: oh baby it doesn't matter oh you've lost all what you feel can you feel my heart?_

_Kowalski: baby don't give up can you feel my love tonight  
Avril: In 100 years love is illegal_

_Kowalski: in 100 years from now  
Avril: in 100 years love is illegal in this lonely, heartbreak town_

_Kowalski: in 100 years love is illegal_

_Avril: all your dreams will die  
Kowalski: in 100 years love is illegal_

_Avril: and your hope will not survive_

_Los dos: L.o.v.e. love is illegal in my heart hear my heart is beating l.o.v.e. love is illegal in my heart hear my heart is beating  
*Fin del canto*_

_(Tema: In 100 years-Artista: Modern Talking)_

Avril: No lo puedo creer

Kowalski: ¿Qué cosa?

Avril: ¿Cómo te sabias esa letra?

Kowalski: Mi madre escuchaba eso cuando era joven

Avril: :D si la mia tambien pero yo no sabia cantarla

Kowalski: Pero creo que ya sabes cantarla

Avril: Ok :D

Kowalski: Jajajaja chistosa no , Te quiero tanto *Abrazo*

Avril: *Pensando* Woao en vez de decir te quiero di un te amo

Kowalski: Bueno Avril , adios (:

Avril: Adios *Se va el pinguino*

Avril ya habia aclarado sus sentimientos , si estaba enamorada de Kowalski , solo la pinguina quisiera saber si el teniente sentiria algo hacia ella , hay el amor… n.n

En el habitat de Marlene

Demi: ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar a Avril?

Marlene: Hablando de Avril , esta bien vamos a verla

Demi: Ok vamos

En la base:

Skipper: Bien soldados , que cosa quieren de cena

Kowalski: ¿Qué tal si Avril lo decide?

Skipper: Entonces llamala

En el cuarto de Avril:

Avril: Que dia va a ser mañana *Suena su celular* , Hola

Chad: Avril , mi amor , te extraño un mundo

Avril: ¿Chad? , ¿Eres tu?

Chad: Te extraño tanto

Avril: Yo igual

Chad: Nos casaremos en New York u Ottawa

Avril: No se decide tu

Chad: Jajaja ok mi amor

Avril: Si ):

Kowalski: *Tocando la puerta* Avril , se puede

Avril: Te llamo despues *Cuelga su celular* Si pasa Kowalski

Kowalski: Avril , ¿Qué cosa quiseras cenar?

Avril: Mmmm que tal si de cena es pescado a los canadiense con ají peruano y su soda

Kowalski: e.e Que rara combinacion

Avril: Mi bisabuelos de parte de mi papá son de Perú

Kowalski: C: Ok y el pescado

Avril: ._. solo por que quise xD

Kowalski: ¿Qué tal si vienes a decirles a los demas?

Avril: Ok , voy

En el habitat de los delfines:

Ariana: Oh Doris , ya no te viene a visitar

Doris: Si me viene a visitar pero creo que no lo hace como antes

Ariana: Hay amiga , ojalá te cumpla como novio

Doris: Jajaja see (:

Ariana: ¿Una pregunta?

Doris: ¿Cuál?

Ariana: Has pensado que tu y Kowalski esten parados a un….a…un

Doris: ¿A un que?

Ariana: A un altar

Doris: O_o no , ni se

Ariana: ¿Qué pasaria si Kowalski te pide matrimonio? ._.

Doris: .-. Mmmm nose ni me lo imaginaria xD

Ariana: Mmmm xD ok , oye hay que hablar de ese cantante humano Zayn Malik

Doris: NO , de Niall Horan

Ariana: Oh muerete xD

*Le tira agua*

Doris: ¿Quieres pelea no?

Así se pasaron jugando

En la base:

Kowalski: Ya lo djo

Avril: Si pescado a lo canadiense con salsa de ají peruano y su soda

Skipper: Ok , y la soda

Rico: ¿KABOOM?

Todos: NO

En ese momento llegan dos nutrias movidas xD

Marlene: Hola…! :D

Skipper: Marlene , ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

Demi: ¿Y yo? u.u

Skipper: ¿Y tu tambien Demi?

Demi: Okz

Kowalski: ¿Y la soda?

Skipper: Soldados vamos

Avril: ¿Podemos ir nosotras?

Skipper: Ok , yo ire con Marlene , Kowalski ira con Avril , Demi con Cabo y Rico con su Perki

Avril: ._. Mori x.x

Demi: ¿Esa es Perki?

Avril: Es su muñeca

Demi: Ahhh vamos

Los chicos salieron hacia una maquina de soda sin saber que dichas delfinas los estaba espiando

Ariana: Asu Doris yo que tu lo mato

Doris: ¿Qué pasa?

Ariana: Mira a tu novio con otra

Doris: *Pensando* esa es Avril

Ariana: Oyeee reacciona sin cerebro xD

Doris: Lo voy a llamar

Ariana: No te creo

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Por la maquina

Skipper: ¿Quién es voluntario para que entre?

Demi: Ahhh

Skipper: Ahh tu Demi *La lanza hacia adentro*

Demi: *Adentro* SKIPPER TE VOY A MATAR .l.

Skipper: Saca 7 sodas por fis xD

Kowalski: Skipper , Demi no puede soportar estar ahí por que es un lugar con poco oxígeno , así que necesita ayuda

Avril: ¿Y de quien?

Skipper: Avril *La mira malevolamente*

Avril: Oh oh *Se va deslizando de panzita*

Skipper: TU VAS A ENTRAR

Avril: Ahhhhhh , POR QUE HICE CONTACTO VISUAL

Skipper: VEN que yo no hago daño xD

Avril: No hay salida D:

Skipper: Te tengo *La carga*

Avril: Nonono , Por que a mi , maldita seas Jude Loshaw

Skipper: ¿Quién es Jude Losahw?

Avril: Mi hermano

_oOo_

Kowalski: Demi aguantas repiración

Demi: Seee

Skipper: Llegue

Avril: Esta bien , me meto adentro *Se mete adentro*

Cabo: Falta alguien mas

Rico: Sip

Skipper: Marlene

Marlene: Que *La lanza hacia adentro*

Skipper: Listo

Marlene: ¡OYE IDIOTA NO ES GRACIOSO! ¬¬

Skipper: Si lo es y no soy idiota

Adentro de la maquina de soda

Avril: Miren soda peruana

Demi: ¿Y por que peruana?

Avril: ¿Por qué es de Perú?

Marlene: ¿Eres peruana?

Avril: No , soy canadiense , sino que yo decidi que la cena sea , pescado a lo canadiense con salsa de ají peruano y su soda , por que desciendo de mis bisabuelos peruanos

Demi: Ahh , ayudame a sacar 7 sodas

Avril: Si y tu tambien Marlene

_oOo_

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: A que no

Doris: A que si

Ariana: Ya hay que pararla

Doris: Mira esta solo , lo llamare

_oOo_

Kowalski: ¿Te ayudo?

Avril: Si :D

Skipper: Listo

Doris: Kowalski *Lo llama desde lejos*

Kowalski: Skipper ahorita vengo *Se va deslizando de panzita*

_oOo_

Doris: Te lo dije ñee C:

Ariana: Mira ahí viene

Doris: Okiz

Kowalski: ¿Doris?

Doris: No , Lana del Rey xD

Kowalski: ¿Me llamaste?

Doris: No , te colge xD

Kowalski: ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

Doris: Woao , yo estoy bien y con unas ganas de chaparte *Lo chapa*

Ariana: Awww que lindo

_oOo_

Avril: ¿Oigan han visto a Kowalski?

Skipper: No pero se fue a ver a una amiga

Avril: Ahorita vengo

Skipper: Avril ¿A dónde vas? , Avril

Avril: Oye Kowalski , que tal si *Mira a la pareja besandose y se pone en shock y comienza a llorar* yo…yo…mejor…mejor ve voy *Sniff*

_oOo_

Doris: ¿Te gusto?

Kowalski: :3 Me guta

Doris: *Pensando* ¿Quién era esa pinguina que estaba mirandonos? ._.

Kowalski: Bueno mejor me voy adios mi supuesta Perrie Eduawrs , como se pronuncie :P

Doris: Adios mi supuesto Zayn Malik

Kowalski: Owww ternurita :$

Doris: Ya andate por que veo que te estan esperando

Kowalski: Adios , te quiero y no lo olvides

Doris: :D

_oOo_

Avril: *Sniff* por que *Sniff* por que *Sniff* ese sueño tenia algo de razón :'(

_oOo_

Kowalski: Llegue y Avril

Skipper: Te dijo que iba a buscarte

Kowalski: Y donde estara , la voy a buscar

Skipper: Todos la buscamos

_oOo_

Avril: Yooo siii tii no vivo mas…

Kowalski: Avril , donde estabas

Avril: ¿Qué te importa? .

Kowalski: ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué cosa paso?

Avril: No nada , lo siento

Kowalski: ¿Y por que tan sola?

Avril: Ah por nada , disculpas

Demi: Vamos a cenar

Marlene: Si

Así se fueron hasta a base y donde prepararón dicha cena pero una pinguina se fue a su cuarto a sollozar

Avril: *Sniff* Por que a mí , *Sniff*

_*Inicio del canto*_

_Puedo oir tu voz_

_diciendo el adios _

_destruyendo toda la ilusión_

_ya no quiero hablar _

_ni quiero pensar_

_ni siquiera puedo imaginar_

_Que al fin te iras de mi lugar_

_Si hay alguien mas _

_no puedo ni pensar_

_*Coro*_

_Que ya nada queda_

_se fue nuestro amor_

_las calles desiertas_

_sin luz sin sol_

_se fue calor de amarte_

_Ya nada queda de nuestro amor_

_Miro ya no estas_

_no hay otro lugar _

_para la lluvia no queda mas_

_Pero recordar el aquel lugar_

_cuando nos miramos al pasar_

_Sin ti no hay mas solo el final_

_Sin ti no hay mas solo quiero llorar_

_*Coro*_

_Es que ya nada queda_

_se fue nuestro amor_

_las calles desiertas_

_sin luz sin sol_

_se fue calor de amarte_

_Ya nada queda de nuestro amor_

_Ya nada queda_

_se fue nuestro amor_

_las calles desiertas_

_sin luz sin sol_

_se fue calor de amarte_

_Ya nada queda de nuestro amor_

_No puedo sentirte_

_No puedo soñarte a ti tenerte_

_Tus besos me abrazan_

_Tus manos se vaden en ti_

_nananananananananana_

_nananananananananana_

_nanananannana…_

_*Fin del canto*_

_(Tema: Ya nada queda-Artista: Kudai)_

Marlene: *Tocando la puerta* Avril , ¿Se puede?

Avril: Pasa Marlene :(

Marlene: ¿Qué pasa amiga?

Avril: *Sniff* Tenias razón amiga *Abrazo*

Marlene: ¿De que?

Avril: Lo malo es que vi a Kowalski besandose con una delfina

Marlene: Una delfina , osea Doris

Avril: Ella misma

Marlene: Como lo lamento , tranquila *Entra Demi*

Demi: Chicas , vamos a cenar (:

Marlene: En un momento vamos Demi

Avril: Pero no importa , mañana o pasado saldre con Kowalski para conocerlo mas o algo así

Demi: Owwwwww ternurita lol

Avril: Ñaaaa C:

Marlene: Oigan vamos a comer

Avril: Jajajaja seee

_oOo_

Kowalski: ¿Qué rara fue su reacción de Avril hacia a mi?

Cabo: ¿De que hablas Kowalski?

Kowalski: No…no nada xD

Skipper: Por favor soldados vamos a cenar

Demi: Llegamos (:

Avril: Si

Cabo: Cenaa

Así se la pasaron canado hasta que Kowalski le hace una pregunta a Avril

Kowalski: Avril ¿Mañana sales?

Avril: Obvio si salgo ._.

Skipper: ¿A dónde?

Avril: A una salida de amiguis (:

Demi: ¿Kowalski te gusta Avril?

Todos: Awwwwwww :3

Marlene: Bien ahí Avril

Demi: ¿Y tu Avril , te gusta Kowalski?

Todos: Wuuuuuuu

Avril: Oh mueranse todos xD .l.

Los chicos terminaron la cena y las nutrias ya se iban a ir a su habitat

Marlene: Adios

Demi: Adios nenes

Al dia siguente:  
Skipper: Cabo

Cabo: Si Skipper

Skipper: ¿Vamos a la oficina de Alice a ver sobre los trasados?

Cabo: Si con gusto

*Se van los pinguinos*

Kowalski: Bueno voy a ver a Avril

_oOo_

Avril: Un amor como el nuestro no se puede acabar aunque no este de acuerdo tu mamá y tu papá…

Kowalski: Avril se puede

Avril: Entra Kow

Kowalski: Avril estoy aburrido hasme reir

Avril: Yo igual estoy aburrida

Kowalski: Ña

Avril: *Pensando* Eres guapo , adorable , pero me doi cuenta que estas con otra hembra u.u

Adentro de la oficina de Alice

Alice: *Hablando por teléfono* Bien Cornelio dime como va a ser el traslado

Cornelio: Seran primero tus delfines que seran trasladados a

Alice: ¿A dónde?

Por Afuera:

Skipper: Trasladaran a Doris y Ariana

Adentro:

Cornelio: A Odense

Afuera:

Skipper: DINAMARCA , CODIGO ROJO .

Cabo: Kowalski debe saber esto

Continuara:…

**Una disculpa por no actualizar en capitulo , debí actualizarlo el Viernes , si lo hubiera actualizado el Viernes , estaria escribiendo el sexto cap llamado "VISTA A LA LUNA" hare lo posible por actualizar en cap 4 "Mala espina" y el cap 5 "PARTIENDO A ODENSE"**


	4. MALA ESPINA

Mala Espina

Los pinguinos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Skipper decide hablar:

Skipper: ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a Kowalski?

Cabo: Hay que decirle en forma tranquila

Skipper: Kowalski esta con Doris y ¿Tu crees que lo va a tomar en forma tranquila?

Cabo: Confia en mi , Skipper , vamos a la base

_oOo_

Kowalski: ¿A que hora nos vamos a salir?

Avril: Ahora

Kowalski: C: Ok *Le da un beso en la mejilla*

Avril: Ok *Sonrojada*

_oOo_

Skipper: ¿Cómo le decimos?

Cabo: Con tranquilidad .-.

Skipper: ¿Y si se alborota?

Cabo: Confia en mi

_oOo_

Avril: Bueno no te ibas a ir

Kowalski: Bueno adios

Avril: Yo un rato me voy a ver a Marlene y Demi para hablar con ellas

Kowalski: Despues te veo *Se va*

Avril: .-. Ok bye

En el habitat de Marlene:

Marlene: Ok Demi , Avril hablo de una cita con Kowalski

Demi: Ñaa eso ya se sabe pe

Marlene: Ok pero ella esta comprometida

*Entra Avril*

Avril: Holi…!

Marlene: Holo…!

Demi: Hole…!

Avril: C: Oigan ustedes creen que me podrian ayudar en mi vestido color verde esmeralda

Marlene: Wow , para la cita

Avril: No , para los MTV Awards xD

Marlene: Ñaa Cx

Demi: Te ayudamos

Avril: Si

Demi: Ok

Mientras es la base el pingüino alto estaba celebrando tras escuchar la confirmacion de la pinguina hasta que es interumpido por Cabo y Skipper

Skipper: Kowalski , lamento interumpir tu loco baile pero debes saber algo

Cabo: Es de Doris

Kowalski: *Finge asombro* :O ¿Qué paso con ella?

Skipper: Es…es…es…

Kowalski: Ya se , se enamoro de ese humano Zayn Malik

Skipper: No

Kowalski: Se cree Lana Del Rey

Skipper: Nooo

Kowalski: Se quiere salir del zoologico para ver a Los "1D"

Skipper: *Bofetea* Por favor soldado , Cabo dile lo que va a pasar con Doris

Cabo: Doris sera trasladada

Kowalski: :O ¿A dónde?

Skipper: Es a Odense es a Dinamarca

Kowalski: No , a mi chiquita no se la pueden llevar

Skipper: Es por 6 meses

Kowalski: *Pensando* 6 meses , estare mas tiempo con Avril , ña nadie se dara cuenta por que soy el inteligente

Skipper: ¿En que piensas soldado?

Kowalski: No en nada

Skipper: Aceptalo soldado

Kowalski: Ok

Cabo: Bueno no te veo triste

En ese momento entran las chicas a alistar a la pinguina

Marlene: Holi…!

Avril: Holo…!

Demi: Hole…! , vamos a arreglar a Avril

Skipper: e.e Ok

*Las chicas entran a su cuarto*

Kowalski: Bueno voy a salir con Avril para conocernos bien

Skipper: Wow wow wow como que salir con Avril

Kowalski: Que no puedo salir con mi amiga

Skipper: ¿Te creere soldado? , Cabo haz que te mire a los ojos y me dices que cosa quiere Kowalski con Avril

Cabo analizo al teniente y al terminar de analizarlo le dijo sus conclusiones a su capitán

Cabo: Termine

Skipper: ¿Y que cosa quiere Kowalski con Avril?

Cabo: Skipper…nose…como decirtelo pero Kowalski esta

Skipper: ¿Esta que?

Cabo: Skipper , Kowalski esta enamorado de Avril y es por eso que quiere invitarla a salir

Skipper: Que dices joven Cabo como puedes decir esto , Kowalski esta con Doris , son novios ._.

Kowalski: Skipper , lo que esta diciendo Cabo es verdad , estoy enamorado de Avril

Skipper: Que cosa dices soldado

Kowalski: Es la verdad pura , amo a Avril , ¡LA AMO! , y estoy dispuesto a hacerla feliz por que ella se lo merece , y eso lo hare hasta que la muerte nos separe

Skipper: Kowalski , Hello , no te acuerdas que en su equipaje habia un velo , ella esta comprometida

Kowalski: ¿Y si no se quiere casar?

Skipper: *Bofetea* Por favor soldado que cosas hablas

Kowalski: Es que la amo

Skipper: Así sufriste por Doris , ahora lo haras por Avril

Kowalski: No importa si sufro , lo unico que quiero es ganarme su corazón

Skipper: *Bofetea* Por favor soldado y ese pacto que tu y Doris se hicieron

Kowalski: Creo que no lo cumplire ahora en adelante

Cabo: ¡Basta chicos!

Kowalski: Basta Skipper , por que se mete en los sentimientos de los demas

Skipper: Yo no me estoy metiendo , te estoy diciendo la realidad

Cabo: ¡BASTA!

La discusion de los pinguinos no escucho por que en el cuarto de Avril estaba con musica

Avril: Bien me queda perfecto

Demi: Lo sabia

Marlene: Wow me mato ._.

Demi: Bueno pues toma un moño del mismo color

Avril: Jajajaja gracias :3 enserio vales mil

Marlene: Ja , Kowalski apuesto que esta en la misma facha

Avril: Nose ._.

Demi: Nose dice , hablale xD

Mientras las chicas se loqueaban dichos pinguinos terminaron su discución y el pingüino alto se fue a alistar para salir:

Kowalski: Bueno mundo , me voy a buscar a Avril

Skipper: Ok soldado , ojalá no cometas ese error

Kowalski: Ok._.

Skipper: Kowalski

Kowalski: Si

Skipper: Espero que Avril no se entere de tu relacion con Doris

Kowalski: Ok hare lo posible

Skipper: Suerte

En ese momento sale la pinguina de ojos verdosos con el vestido color verde esmeralda que encantaba a todo mundo

Avril: Listooo…!

Kowalski: *Impactado* Avril , estas…estas…estas *Habla bobamente* sexy :D

Avril: *Sonrojada* Gracias y que absurdo comentario ñaaa C:

Kowalski: ¿Quieres ir con el auto?

Avril: No hay problema

Los tortolos salieron hacia afuera de la base y se fueron al parque con el auto

Skipper: Procura no hacerle bullyng xD

Demi: Avril si te hace bullyng , hazle el doble

Avril: *Desde lejos* Sabeeeeeee xD

Marlene: Byeee :D

Mientras en el auto

Avril: No me dijiste que tenias auto

Kowalski: Bien que sabes

Avril: Ña si se , ¿A dónde me llevas?

Kowalski: Sorpresa

Avril: Ok

Kowalski: Esta bien , te estoy llevando al parque

Avril: Woao , no me digas xD

Kowalski: Si pues te digo xD

Avril: ¿Llegamos?

Kowalski: Noo

Avril: ¿Llegamos?

Kowalski: No

Avril: ¿Ya llegamos?

Kowalski: Que no xD

Avril: Oh muerete xD

Kowalski: No quiero xD

Avril: Con que si , no xD

Así se la pasaron loqueandose hasta que llegan al parque:

Kowalski: Ya llegamos

Avril: ¿Qué si?

Kowalski: No que va

Los pinguinos salieron del auto y contemplaron el paisaje caminaron hasta un lugar donde habia un vendedor de hielitos:

Avril: Woao Kowalski que bonito es New York

Kowalski: Jjajajaja si , ¿Quieres un hielito , yo invito?

Avril: Ok uno :D

En eso Kowalski se sube a la nuca del vendedor y lo golpea como siempre:

Kowalski: Listo…!

Avril: o.O Kowalski , tu…golpeaste a…ese señor *Asombrada*

Kowalski: Lo hacemos es por que no quiero que nos descubra

Avril: Esta bien *Lo mancha de hielito*

Kowalski: Oye *La mancha*

Avril: Joder *Lo mancha*

Kowalski: Quieres gerra , no *Le mancha la cara*

Avril: Si , *Le mancha la cara y se desliza de panzita*

Kowalski: Ven aca demonio pazuzu

Avril: *Deslizandose* ¡A QUE NO ME ATRAPAS!

Los pinguinos corrieron como niños de 5 años , corrieron , se escondieron , se gritaban "A que no me atrapas" , en una de esas Avril se pierde y Kowalski la carga y dan vueltas entre risas hasta caer , el teniente cae encima de la hembra , y en eso Avril se pierde en los ojos celestes y este se pierde en los ojos verdosos de ella con sus miradas , iban acercando sus picos hasta que alguien muy conocido para Kowalski interumpe esa escenita:

Fred: Hola ._.

Kowalski: Tu de nuevo .

Fred: ¿Quién es esta pinguina?

Kowalski: Se llama Avril .

Fred: ¿Y de que especie es Avril?

Avril: Soy una pinguina ._.

Fred: ¿De donde eres?

Avril: De Canada .-.

Fred: ¿Qué es Canada?

Kowalski: ES UN PAÍS *Se molesta*

Fred: Bueno adios *Se va la ardilla*

Avril: e.e que fue entre tu y yo

Kowalski: Mmm jaja nose es que

Avril: Ñaaaa olvidalo

Kowalski: Olvidar que

Avril: Nada , quiero regresar al zoologico

Kowalski: Ok como tu digas

Los pinguinos no se hablaron hasta que llegan al zooligico:

En la base:

Demi: ¿Y?

Skipper: ¿A quien le importa?

Demi: A mi mamá

Skipper: Importar que

Marlene: Paltean Ok , aburren

Demi: ¿Y quien es Lana Del Rey?

Marlene: Es una cantante que canta "Summertime Sadness"

Demi: Ahh ._.

Skipper: Creo que Kowalski y Avril llegaron :/

Marlene: Así

*Salen afuera*

Marlene: Si son ellos

Demi: *Gritando* AVRIL , COMO FUE TU SALIDA

Skipper: No te escucha

*Llegan los dos pinguinos*

Avril: Hola ._.

Demi: Amiguis que fue contigo

Avril: Nada ._.

Kowalski: Se mancho de hielito

Demi: Le manchaste de eso no

Kowalski: Ella me mancho primero y yo le tire todo el helito y jugamos

Marlene: Necesitas una limpiesa amiga , Demi ven vamos al cuarto de Avril

*Se van las hembras*

Skipper: Kowalski , ¿Por qué Avril esta seria?

Kowalski: No , nada Skipper

Skipper: La verdad

Kowalski: Bueno Avril y yo , los hielitos

Skipper: ¿Qué paso?

Kowalski: La cargue , nos reiamos , me cai en su encima

Skipper: Yyy que mas

Kowalski: Ibamos acercando nuestros picos , bueno , la iba a besar , happy

Skipper: Kowalski , Cabo esta presente

Cabo: No escuche nada .-.

Kowalski: Bueno la ire a verla

*Se va*

En el cuarto de Avril:

Demi: Dinos como fue tu cita loca

Avril: Bueno , bien , y hermosa

Marlene: Detalles

Avril: ¿Qué te crees? , Magaly Medina

Marlene: No pero igual cuentanos

Avril: Me invito hielitos , jugamos como niños , me cargo

Demi: Wuuuuuuu , saliste ganadasa

Avril: Silencio loca , como iba dicendo , me cargo y el se callo en mi encima

Demi: Wuuuuu *.*

Avril: Y nos ibamos a

Marlene: ¿A que?

Avril: Mi iba a besar con el , pero una ardilla lo frego todo

Demi: Que horror , ya lo tenias dominado

Avril: Algo así

Marlene: Jajaja que mal

Avril: Si u.u , pero no importa , me voy a quitar este vestido que esta con hielito , me dare un baño en la isla de concreto y a estar tranquila

Marlene: Ok , vienes a visitarnos

Avril: Estoy en eso adios

*Se van las nutrias*

Avril: Asu , casito , pero no esa ardilla lo arruino , bueno mejor me quito este vestido sucio , me cojo mi bata y me voy a la isla de concreto C:

*Se va a la isla*

Skipper: Ok Kowalski que es de ti y de Doris…?

Kowalski: No nada que ver

*Sale la pinguina*

Avril: Hola…! , Hole…! , Holi…! , Holo…! , Holu…!

Skipper: Ok , y que haces con esa bata

Avril: Me quiero refrescar afuera

Skipper: Procura no enfermarte C:

Avril: Gracias C:

Skipper: Avril

Avril: Si

Skipper: Nada

*Se va la pinguina a la isla*

Avril: Tengo miedo , que tal si me ahogo , o me ahogue alguien , ñaaa solo quiero refrescarme *Se tira al agua* *Tembando* esta friiiiiaaa

Kowalski: Avril

Avril: No , Yuri de SNSD (Girl's Generation)

Kowalski: Bueno ¿Te acompaño?

Avril: Si , si quieres

Kowalski: Ok ahí voy *Se tira al agua*

Avril: *Splash* Toma

Kowalski: Jjajajajajaja *Splash* muere xD

Avril: Jjajajaj ya lo veras *Bucea*

Kowalski: *Bucea* No mocozita xD

Avril: *Respirando* Ya parale

Kowalski: *Splash* Ok

Avril: Ñaaa *Splash*

Kowalski: Ok *Splash* corre o nada

Los pinguinos nadaron y jugaron en el agua hasta que:

Avril: Ok jajaja esta gracioso *Le agarra del hombro*

Kowalski: Gracioso y chistoso *La agarra del hombro*

Avril: Kowalski…yo…nose

Kowalski: No…se…yo nose

En eso la pinguina no soporto mas y se va a acercando mas hasta que llego a besarlo

Avril: Yo nose mas *Lo besa con pasión*

Avril besa a Kowalski y este se dejo llevar , que sus aletas bajo desde sus hombros hasta su cintura y Avril enredo sus aletas en el cuello de este , pasaron 2 minutos y dejaron de besarse

Avril: Perdoname , perdoname Kowalski te juro que yo no quise hacerlo

Kowalski: No , tu perdoname a mi por hacer eso

Avril: Kowalski lo siento , mejor , mejor me voy *Se va llorando*

Kowalski: Avril espera , Avril

_oOo_

Avril: Bien , bien , We are champions… , pero tengo que fingir que estoy apenada xD

Skipper: *Tocando la puerta* Se puede

Avril: Si Skipper pasa

Skipper: Y que te cuentas de ti

Avril: Nada solo soy de Canadá , tengo una familia buena

Skipper: ¿Cuáles son tus nombres?

Avril: Avril Di Maria Loshaw Olvera , Di Maria es mu segundo nombre , vivo en Ottawa que es en Canadá…

Skipper: Ok

Avril: *Pensando* Espera no digas que eres ya sabes

Skipper: Despierta

Avril: Ah , ahorita vuelvo , voy a dar una vuelta *Se va de su cuarto*

Skipper: Un momento Avril , ¿Cómo te apellidas?

Avril: Loshaw

Skipper: Tu eres una de las hijas de Juan Farid Loshaw Rose y Agustina Graciela Olvera Jepson

Avril: Sii

Skipper: ¡ERES UNA DE LA HIJAS DE LAS FAMILIAS PINGUINO MAS RICAS DE CANADÁ!

Avril: Si Skipper , pero no quiero que nadie sepa esto Ok

Skipper: Ok

*Se va la pinguina*

Afuera:

_*Flash Back*_

_Avril: Ok jajaja esta gracioso *Le agarra del hombro*_

_Kowalski: Gracioso y chistoso *La agarra del hombro*_

_Avril: Kowalski…yo…nose_

_Kowalski: No…se…yo nose_

_En eso la pinguina no soporto mas y se va a acercando mas hasta que llego a besarlo_

_Avril: Yo nose mas *Lo besa con pasión*_

_Avril besa a Kowalski y este se dejo llevar , que sus aletas bajo desde sus hombros hasta su cintura y Avril enredo sus aletas en el cuello de este , pasaron 2 minutos y dejaron de besarse_

_Avril: Perdoname , perdoname Kowalski te juro que yo no quise hacerlo_

_Kowalski: No , tu perdoname a mi por hacer eso_

_Avril: Kowalski lo siento , mejor , mejor me voy *Se va llorando*_

_*Fin del flash back*_

Avril: Woao que gran momento , ojalá vuelva a pasar

La pinguina camino y paso por el habitat de los delfines:

Ariana: Oye tu

Avril: Ahh tu ¿Quién eres?

Ariana: Me llamo Ariana y tu debes ser Avril

Avril: Siii

Ariana: ¿Qué tal si te quedas con nosotras a jugar?

Avril: No no puedo tengo que ayudar a Kowalski con un invento

Ariana: Ahhh , ok anda

Avril: Adios *Se va la pinguina*

Ariana: Doris , beffa

Doris: ¿Qué fue?

Ariana: Va a ayudar a tu noviecito con un invento

Doris: Grrrrr D: como odio a esa zorra

En la base:

Avril: *Pensando* Nose pero siento que esas delfinas me dan mala espina

Rico: Avi eta biench

Avril: Si Rico , no hay de que estar amargo

Continuara:

**Voy a crear un fic llamado "HUMANIZADOS" que su fecha de estreno será el 03/01/14 , muy larga espera , no , hare lo posible para estrenarlo en noviembre **

**Hasta luego , esperen el proximo cap llamado "PARTIENDO A ODENSE"**


	5. PARTIENDO A ODENSE

Partiendo a Odense

Rico se quedo callado ante la respuesta de Avril , la mente de la pinguina estaba vagando en el recuerdo cuando beso a Kowalski:

Rico: e.e Ok , quedes ver TV

Avril: Si un poco de television no esta mal

Rico: Que quedes versh

Avril: ¿Qué tal si pongo el canal musical? , como el K-Pop

Skipper: Holi amigui

Avril: Skipper hola :D

Skipper: ¿Qué van a ver?

Avril: Nose pero quiero una peli que nos guste a todos , llamare a Marlene y Demi para que vean con nosotros

*Se va la pinguina*

En el habitat de Marlene:

Demi: Avril nos dijo que nos iba a visitar

Avril: Hole…!

Marlene: ¿Qué vamos a hacer amiguis?

Avril: Vamos a ver una pelicula

Demi: Wuuuuujuuuuu

Avril: ¿Qué tal si vemos?

Demi: No amiguis por votacion de los demas ;)

Avril: Siii , Marlene vas a ir

Marlene: Solo si tambien me dejan votar

Avril: Todos votan , vamos a la base

*Se van a la base*

En la base:

Kowalski: ¿Han visto a Avril?

Skipper: Fue a traer a Marlene y Demi para ver una película

Kowalski: Ok , solo queria hablar con ella sobre lo que paso entre nosotros

Skipper: Ok , espera como que paso algo entre tu y ella

Kowalski: Bueno te lo dire a ti nada mas , promesa de amigo

Skipper: Ok promesa , cuentame

Kowalski: Bueno ella estaba en el agua y todo comenzo así

_*Flash Back*_

_Kowalski: Avril_

_Avril: No , Yuri de SNSD (Girl__'__s Generation)_

_Kowalski: Bueno ¿Te acompaño?_

_Avril: Si , si quieres_

_Kowalski: Ok ahí voy *Se tira al agua*_

_Avril: *Splash* Toma_

_Kowalski: Jjajajajajaja *Splash* muere xD_

_Avril: Jjajajaj ya lo veras *Bucea* _

_Kowalski: *Bucea* No mocozita xD_

_Avril: *Respirando* Ya parale_

_Kowalski: *Splash* Ok _

_Avril: Ñaaa *Splash*_

_Kowalski: Ok *Splash* corre o nada_

_Los pinguinos nadaron y jugaron en el agua hasta que:_

_Avril: Ok jajaja esta gracioso *Le agarra del hombro*_

_Kowalski: Gracioso y chistoso *La agarra del hombro*_

_Avril: Kowalski…yo…nose_

_Kowalski: No…se…yo nose_

_En eso la pinguina no soporto mas y se va a acercando mas hasta que llego a besarlo_

_Avril: Yo nose mas *Lo besa con pasión*_

_Avril besa a Kowalski y este se dejo llevar , que sus aletas bajo desde sus hombros hasta su cintura y Avril enredo sus aletas en el cuello de este , pasaron 2 minutos y dejaron de besarse_

_Avril: Perdoname , perdoname Kowalski te juro que yo no quise hacerlo_

_Kowalski: No , tu perdoname a mi por hacer eso_

_Avril: Kowalski lo siento , mejor , mejor me voy *Se va llorando*_

_Kowalski: Avril espera , Avril_

_*Fin del flash back*_

Skipper: O.o Que Avril TE BESO…!

Kowalski: *Shhh* por favor , solo para ti , pero ese beso me guto :3 , pero ella se apeno o algo así

Skipper: Bien pues , pero ella parece que esta fingiendo

Kowalski: ¿Fingiendo?

Skipper: Bueno…no

*Llegan las chicas*

Avril: Hola…!

Marlene: Hole…!

Demi: Holi…!

Skipper: ¡YA ME ARTAN CON SU HOLO HOLU HOLA HOLE HOLI!

Avril: Hay ya , bueno vamos a ver una película de terror o comedia

Demi: Ok van a decir yo a los que quieren ver comedia

Cabo: Yo

Demi: Alguien mas , nadie , ahoran digan yo a los que quieren ver película de terror

Todos los inquilinos se alborotaron y dijierón "Yo"

Avril: Bien aquí tengo las películas que quisieran ver

Kowalski: Wow , aquí esta la película de "Fenomeno Siniestro"

Avril: Si :D , yo… .-.

Kowalski: Por que no la pones

Skipper: Si , se nota que estara chevere esa peli

Avril: OK , chicas estan de acuerdo

Marlene: Si

Demi: Yo igual

Avril: ¿Pero que hacemos con Cabo?

Skipper: ¿Quién tiene el CD de la temporada 2?

Kowalski: Yo lo tengo

Cabo: Adios *Se va el pinguino*

Marlene: Bueno vamos a ver la película

Kowalski: Ok

Skipper: Ok somo 6

Marlene: Bueno hagamos esto se sientan de derecha a izquierda , Yo primero , Skipper segundo , Demi tercera , Rico cuarto , Kowalski quinto y por ultimo Avril

Kowalski: *Pensando* Bien , me siento con Avril

Avril: *Pensando* Por que a mi

Los chicos miraron la película pero cuando aparecio la chica tipo aro , el trio hizo un alboroto:

Skipper: *Asustado* Marlene abrazame

Marlene: No

Skipper: Por fis

Marlene: Ok *Lo abraza*

Kowalski: Disfrutando la película no

Avril: Si

Demi: Hay mamá ahí esta la chica tipo aro

Avril: Hay no ._.

*Sale el grito de la TV*

Todos: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Kowalski: ¡QUIERO UN ABRAZO! *Abraza a Avril*

Avril: ¡QUE HACES! *Lo abraza*

Kowalski: Lo que yo hago *Le da un pico*

Avril: ¿Qué haces? , Kowalski , estoy apunto de casarme y por que me besas

Kowalski: Hay algo que debo confesarte Avril yo…te…yo te amo

Avril: ¿Qué tu me amas? , por favor , bien que estas con Doris y encima te me quieres mandar , bitch please , soy la futura señora Kroeger

Kowalski: A la que amo es a ti

Avril: Dejate de idioteses enserio

Kowalski: Bien que me besaste en el agua

Avril: *Cachetea al pinguino* IDIOTA *Se va*

Kowalski: Jajaja estas fingiendo pero seguire tu jueguito

Marlene: ¿Dónde esta Avril?

Kowalski: En su habitación

En el cuarto de Avril:

Avril: Siiiiii , lo sabia , viva yo , We are the champions… , si esta enamorado de mi , bien ,viva Avril Di Maria Loshaw Olvera , espera imbecil , tu estas comprometida con Chad , como pensar en un tarado que encima tiene novia , wtf , estoy malograda del coco , mi cerebro se estropeo , hay que monse soy u.u , pero que hago hablando sola como loca

Marlene: *Tocando la puerta* Lo mismo digo yo , abre

Avril: *Le abre la puerta* Si pasa dime

Marlene: ¿Qué cosa paso para que estes aquí?

Avril: Haayyy Marlene si supieras *Hace una mirada de fantasia*

Marlene: Que paso

Avril: Kowalski y yo nos

Marlene: Nos que

Avril: Nos besamos , no , yo lo bese

Marlene: o.O QUE TU QUE

Avril: Lo bese y nadie vio , ya no soportaba mas e hice eso , lo bese

Marlene: Pero tu sabes que Kowalski es novio de Doris y tu sigues insistiendo , estas apunto de casarte

Avril: No me importa cancelo mi matrimonio con Chad

Marlene: Aishhh que fuck te entiende

Avril: Yo me entiendo amiga

Marlene: Mañana trasladarán a Doris y a Ariana a Odense

Avril: Yyyyyyy y a mi que me importa

Marlene: No me digas

Avril: Tu sabes que yo tengo encantos , osea lo puedo dominar

Marlene: Que hablas

Avril: Hablo guadas

Marlene: Bueno esto es lo que te digo , si quieres quierelo pero sino casate

Avril: Ok si tu lo dices , pero tengo que empezar con Kowalski una amistad

Marlene: Te puedo decir algo si ofender

Avril: Ok

Marlene: Kowalski y tu parecen amigovios

Avril: ¿Qué es eso?

Marlene: Tu amigo con derecho

Avril: Ah

Marlene: Por algunos momentos parecen amigos y por otros parecen novios , entiendes

Avril: HAY , NOSE ESTOY FREGADA…!

Marlene: Bueno parece que la película acabo , vamos

*Salen hacia la base*

Skipper: *Asustado* Craneos , fantasmas hopital horrible , tengo mieyeyeyeye

Kowalski: Esa chica tipo aro

Demi: Los pasadisos que miedo aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

*Entra Cabo*

Cabo: Volvi y que paso

Avril: La peícula los traumo

Cabo: Pero bueno , yo vi los lunacornios en la oficina de Alice xD

Rico: Guta peicula

Avril: Bueno amigos cuando hacemos otra noche de peliculas

Kowalski: Nose en 2 semanas

Avril: ._. Ok algo así

Marlene: Bueno adios , tendre que llevar a esta miedosa de Demi

Los 5 pinguinos: ADIOS

Skipper: Tengo mieyeyeyeye

Al dia siguiente:

Kowalski: *Recien levantandose* Que gran dia , por la manzana de Newton , Doris o.O

Skipper: Hey a donde vas

Kowalski: A despedir am alguien *Se va el pinguino*

Skipper: Ah , sera

En la habitacion de Avril:

Avril: Cree que estoy fingiendo , Por favor ni que fuera que , si estoy fingiendo que estoy amargada con Kowalski , pero yo estoy a un pie de estar en el altar , LO AMO *Se va a fuera*

En el habitat de los delfines:

Ariana: u.u Hoy nos vamos amiga

Doris: No vamos a Dinamarca con otros delfines , y es por 6 meses

Ariana: Bueno se que lo extrañaras , no

Doris: Si pues lo voy a extrañar

Ariana: Wow hablando del rey de Roma ahí viene

Kowalski: Hola Doris .-.

Doris: Por que tan serio

Kowalski: Me entere que te ibas a Odense en menos de 1 hora

Doris: Si , me voy con Ariana durante seis meses

Ariana: Si :(

Kowalski: Te voy a extrañar tanto mi panquesito

Doris: Yo igual my Zayn Malik

Kowalski: Perrie ;3

Doris: Owwwwwwww

Kowalski:Te amo y lo sabes , ojalá sea poco tiempo

Doris: Ahí viene Alice , adios Kowalski espero que nos sigamos amando a pesar de nuestra distancia

Kowalski: Te amo adios *Se va*

Avril se levanta recien y se va a la isla de concreto a meterse un baño hasta que un pingüino de cabeza plana le interrumpe su gran salto

Skipper: Oye chiquita

Avril: Si Skipper

Skipper: ¿Has visto a Kowalski?

Avril: No nada que ver

Skipper: Oh ahí viene

Kowalski: Hola Skipper , Hola , Avril

Avril: Hola que paso te demoraste un siglo xD

Kowalski: Jajaja si , ya que hoy no hay visitas

Avril: Si ._.

Skipper: Planes para hoy

Avril: Nada

En eso llegan dos nutrias movidas

Demi: Holi…!

Marlene: Hole….!

Avril: Holu…!

Skipper: Basta ._.

Demi: Doris se va ahorita , y le vamos a decir adios por que parte hoy con Ariana

Skipper: Vamos

Alice estaba ya lista para embarcar a las delfinas y los animales del zoologico les estaban gritando "ADIOS" y "LAS VAMOS A EXTRAÑAR"

Marlene: MANDAME UNA FOTEX xD

Demi: A MI IGUAL

Kowalski: TE EXTRAÑARÉ

Skipper: NO PROCURES EN COQUETEAR A OTROS

Doris: *Desde lejos* OK CHICOS ADIOS

*Se va el camion*

Marlene: Voy a extrañar a esas movidas

Skipper: Igual yo

Kowalski: Si yo igual

Avril: e.e Que conmovedor

Kowalski: Si

Continuara:…

**UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN CAPITULO ESTABA CON TRABAJOS DE SECUNDARIA Y NO PODIA ESCRBIRLO PERO YA ESTOY LIBRE :) , DEJEN COMENTARIOS , ESPEREN EL CAP 6 "VISTA A LA LUNA" , AVRIL SERA MI OC EN EL FIC DEL 2014 LLAMDO "MI MUNDO TU"**


	6. VISTA A LA LUNA

Vista a la luna

Avril seguia con ¿Celos? , a pesar de estar comprometida sus sentimientos hacia Kowalski aumentaba cada vez mas y le miraba con una cara de "Bien jugador eres" , mientras que el pingüino alto la miraba con una cara de "Deja de fingir" y una nutria crema rompio el silencio:

Demi: Bueno de verdad es dificil la partida de un amigo o amiga u.u

Avril: No la conocia bien pero igual *Lo dice con una fingida sonrisa*

Skipper: Bueno chicos que tal si hacemos algo como molestar a esos lemures xD

Avril: Parece bien pero exepto al pequeñin :)

Skipper: Me referia a cola anillada

Avril: Ah ese lemur presumido

Kowalski: Según rumores vendra un nuevo lemur e dias

Skipper: Oh no ahora un cuarteto

Avril: Que mal ._.

Kowalski: Hay que dejalo conocer

Cabo: No hable durante todo el rato pero Kowalski tiene razón hay que dejar conocerlo

Avril: e.e Ok

Kowalski: Oyee Avril , jaja enserio tu cara da risa

Avril: Me estas diciendo payaso

Kowalski: No no sino que tu carita da algo

Avril: *Le agarra el hombro* escuchame bien niñito , con tu mirada sexy no me vas a convecer que mi cara da risa , ok , así que por favor ._.

Marlene: Habla good Avril xD

Skipper: Que malota

Avril: Ñeeee C:

Kowalski: Jajaja hazle caso Skipper , mira quien habla de niñita cuando dices tu "Ñeee" me tiene tarado

Avril: Jjajaaj que pasa ok , no me molestes

Kowalski: Ok , mejor me voy a la base

Avril: Voy contigo

Kowalski: Que mosca te pico

Avril: Soy bipolar xD

Kowalski: Bueno si ok te entiendo

*Se van*

Skipper: Es bipolar

Demi: Dejala todas las mujeres somos así

Marlene: Tiene razón es así

Skipper: Vamos por hielitos

Cabo: ¡Yupi! :3

*Se van*

En la base:

Kowalski: Avril yo

Avril: No digas nada , soy feliz y a la vez loquilla xD

Kowalski: Bien n.n

Avril: Jaja

_*Inicio del canto*_

_Kowalski: Written in these are the stories that i can__'__t explain_

_Avril: I leave my heart open but it says right here empty for days_

_Kowalski: She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_

_Avril: It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

_Kowalski: And I'll be gone gone tonight_

_Avril: The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_Kowalski: The way that I been holdin' on too tonight with nothing in between_

_Avril: The story of my life I take her home_

_Kowalski: I drive all night to keep her warm _

_Avril: And time is frozen_

_Kowalski: The story of my life I give her hope _

_Avril: I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_Kowalski: The story of my life_

_Avril: Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_

_Kowalski: Leave my heart open but it says right here in its cage_

_Avril: I know that in the morning _

_Kowalski: I'll see us in the light upon your ear_

_Avril: Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still_

_Kowalski: The way that I been holdin' on so tight with nothing in between_

_Avril: The story of my life I take her home_

_Kowalski: I drive all night to keep her warm_

_Avril: And time is frozen_

_Kowalski: The story of my life I give her hope _

_Avril: I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_Kowalski: The story of my life_

_Avril: And I been waiting for this time to come around _

_Kowalski: But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds _

_Avril: The story of my life I take her home_

_Kowalski: I drive all night to keep her warm_

_Avril: And time…is frozen _

_Kowalski: The story of my life I give her hope_

_Avril: I spend her love until she's broke inside_

_Los dos: The story of my life..._

_*Fin del canto*_

_(Tema: Story of my life-Artista: One Direction)_

Los pinguinos acercaron miradas con el fin de besarse pero el grupo interumpe el magico momento

Skipper: Llegamos

Marlene: Chicos quieren hielitos

Demi: Jajaja le das derretido

Marlene: No es derretido mi querida xD

Demi: Aya yo creia

Avril: Wow que loco , gracias

Kowalski: Que sabor

Marlene: Todos

Skipper: Vimos un cartel

Marlene: Si habra un conciertaso

Kowalski: ¿De quien?

Demi: De Selena Gomez

Kowalski: La malograste

Demi: Dejame terminar

Kowalski: Ok

Demi: Estara Lana Del Rey

Marlene: Yo quiero ir

Demi: Demi Lovato , que coinsidencia que se llame igual que yo xD

Cabo: Voy yo

Demi: AC/DC

Rico: ¡KABOOM!

Demi: Justin Timberlake

Avril: Voy yo como loca xD

Demi: Corey Taylor

Skipper: Voy xD

Demi: Y cold play

Kowalski: Yo voy

Avril: Cuando es

Demi: En dos semanas

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

Avril: Llego el gran dia , Justin Timberlake ahí voy

Skipper: Ese Corey Taylor , es un loquillo

Kowalski: Cold play sus canciones son tan hermosas y mas "Yellow"

Cabo: Y Demi Lovato , sus canciones y su voz

Rico: AC/DC KABOOM

*Llegan las nutrias*

Marlene: Lana Del Rey , ahí voy

Demi: Selena Gomez wujuuuuuuuuu…!

Skipper: Esperen es en la noche

Avril: Si pero vamos escuchando algo en mi tablet

Skipper: Buena idea

Kowalski: ¿Quién empieza?

Avril: Empezare yo pondre a Justin Timberlake con su tema Sexy back y lo voy a bailar por que tiene coreografia para bailar ok no ._.

*Suena la cancion*

Kowalski: ¿Y la coreografia?

Avril: Esta bien

La pinguina bailo como si fuera una b**ch

Cabo: Mis ojitos no pueden ver esto

*Acabo la musica*

Marlene: Yo , pondre a Lana Del Rey con Summertimes Sadness

Así se la pasaron todos con sus artistas favoritos , llego la noche y se fueron al dicho estadio donde estaban dando ese conciertaso , Avril gritaba como loca al ver a Justin Timberlake , Demi cuando cantaba Who says de Selena Gomez , Cabo encantado con la belleza de Demi Lovato , Rico estaba enloqueciendo con las canciones de AC/DC , Skipper cantando las canciones de Corey Taylor , Marlene aplaudiendo a Lana Del Rey y Kowalski llorando con las canciones de Cold play como Trouble y yellow , el concierto acabo y el grupito se fue al auto

En el auto:

Skipper: Yo condusco , Marlene sera mi copiloto , Kowalski se ira atrás con Avril y Rico conducira el auto azul donde estara Demi y Cabo

Avril: Si , hace frio

Kowalski: Toma te presto mi abrigo

Avril: Gracias :3

Skipper: ¿Qué esperan?

Kowalski: Vamos

Avril: Si

En el zoologico , en el habitat de los lemures:

Julien: Maurice pon la musica real , esta vez quiero una fiesta

Maurice: Como diga

Mort: Los pies los voy a tocar

Julien: Ya te dije que no toques los pies reales y ahora te voy a

Maurice: No lo va a patear no ._.

Julien: Claro que si *Lo patea*

En el parque:

Kowalski: Y que es lo que pasa a todos

Avril: No se pues Kowalski estoy loca o que

Marlene: Estas loca Avril

Skipper: Habla good xD

Avril: Ah y *Ve a Mort volando por la patada* deten el auto

Skipper: Para que

Avril: Vi a Mort volando

*Para el auto*

Avril: ¡MORT!

Kowalski: Ahí esta

Avril: Mort…estas bien

Mort: Si , quiero pies

Avril: Ese Julien va a ver ._.

*Se van*

En el habitat de los lemures:

Julien: No me gusta que me toquen los pies reales

Maurice: Pero se paso , esta vez lo mando a las afueras del zoologico

*Llegan los pinguinos*

Avril: TU , EL SUPUESTO REY .

Julien: Miren quien esta ahí , la monja nueva

Avril: No te permito que me faltes el respeto

Julien: Obedece a tu rey

Avril: No quiero y creo que ya no tienes corona

Julien: Si la tengo monja ciega

Avril: :O , sabes por te digo esto por que nadie hace lo que tu quieres osea , bajate de tu nube

Julien: ._.

Avril: Y no maltrates a este pequeñin , entiendes o sino

Julien: O sino que

Avril: Te hago esto por que yo soy de OTTAWA *Lo golpea al lemur*

Skipper: Ni yo le hago eso xD

Julien: Esta bien Avril , ya no le hare eso *Se pone a llorar*

Avril: Mas te vale , anda pequeñin

Kowalski: Vamos a la base por que creo que Marlene y Demi se fueron

Avril: Si vamos , tengo sueño

*Se van a la base*

Julien: Ya no le hare nada

En la base:

Skipper: Tu si Avril le diste duro a ese lemur

Avril: Jeje e.e si , ya sabe que yo lo abollo cuando hace eso

Skipper: Bueno son las 00:00 hrs y ya es la hora de dormir buenas noches

Avril: Buenas noches chicos *Entra a su cuarto*

Kowalski: Tengo sueño quiero hacer la meme

Cabo: Bueno mañana es un nuevo dia

Rico: Meme

Los pinguinos se fueron a dormir y a soñar con sus gustos pero cierta pinguina se levanto en medio de la madrugada:

3:00 A.M:

Avril: Mejor me voy a fuera a ver algo *Sale afuera*

Kowalski se dio cuenta que la pinguina salio afuera y decidio seguirla hacia afuera

En la isla:

Avril: Con solo ver la luna me trae bonitos recuerdos

_*Flash back*_

_Chad: Avril te quiero pedir algo_

_Avril: Que cosa que me estas desesperando_

_Chad: Tu sabes lo mucho que te amo y te quiero proponer algo_

_Avril: Dime mi amor soy toda oidos_

_Chad: Avril Di Maria Loshaw Olvera ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? *Saca un anillo*_

_Avril: *Se tapa el pico* Owwwww Chad Kroeger si , si me quiero casar contigo :__'__) _

_Chad le puso el anillo a la pinguina y la beso apasionadamente_

_Chad: Prometo hacerte la pinguina mas feliz de todas , te amo_

_Avril: Y yo a ti *Lo besa*_

_*Fin del flash back*_

Avril: Perdoname Chad pero creo que no cumplire nuestra promesa de casarnos , y ademas creo que tu no seras mi eterno amor , sino Kowalski , es el pingüino ideal para mí , y quisiera ser feliz con el , formar nuestra familia , querernos

Kowalski: ¿Avril?

Avril: No , Miley Cyrus xD

Kowalski: Son las 3:00 A.M y estas sola

Avril: Si , miro la luna por que es bella

Kowalski: Bueno a mi igual

Avril: Si , pues que te cuentas

Kowalski: No nada de nada

Avril: Pues extraño a mi familia , ellos estan en Canadá y yo aquí en New York

Kowalski: Te vas a acostumbrar

Avril: Si jaja :D

Kowalski: Avril , ¿Por qué tu y yo nos peleamos?

Avril: Dimelo a mí pues , nose por que nos peleamos y tu te pones como un loquillo

Kowaski: *Cantando* Me dicen el matador…

Avril: Tranquilo pues , matador por donde xD

Kowalski: Jajaja no me hagas caso pues

El pingüino se acerco a la pinguina y esta a el

Avril: Jajajaja tu si eres la muerte

Kowalski: Nose , yo te quiero mucho

Avril: Yo igual

Los pinguinos acercaron sus picos y por fin lograron besarse , Avril disfrutaba ese beso y Kowalski poco o poco la agarraba de la cintura y esta pinguina loca lo tomo del cuello pero Avril reacciono por si misma y se separo del pingüino:

Avril: Kowalski , esto no esta bien , parecemos amigos con derecho

Kowalski: Lo mismo digo yo

Avril: Perdoname , mejor me voy tu tienes novia , se fue a Odense y me planeas como tu amante ._.

Kowalski: Que hablas , eso no es cierto , Avril , nose que nos pasa pero hay que dejar eso de los amigos con derecho

Avril: Si , tienes razon pero eso de nosotros hay que tener que olvidarlo adios *Se va a la base*

Kowalski: Adios Avril ojalá seas feliz con tu prometido de Canadá

Avril escucho eso y puso sus ojos como platos y dio media vuelta

Avril: Tu-tu como…co-como sabes eso de mi matrimonio , mi novio , y lo demas

Kowalski: No creas que soy tonto , estas apunto de casarte y tu eres la que me quiere tener de amante ._.

Avril: Hablas taradeses , y si , estoy apunto , pero yo no me quiero casar con nadie , jajaja , estas equivocado , yo soy una Loshaw *Se va*

**Asu Avril , tu si estas mal del coco , bueno , les tiengo una buena noticia , voy a crear un fic crossover que se llamara "Visita a Central Park" I , II y III que sera junto con los de SECMHFY , Dejen ****reviews**** , para seguir con el capitulo 7 "Llegando a Odense" **


End file.
